


Drunk & Full of Piss

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: Parsley gets drunk, pees, and cries





	Drunk & Full of Piss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-old minific that I somehow forgot to post, please enjoy a lawyer/banker getting super drunk + Jimothan being a helpful dad

How had Parsley never come to the Lounge before? This place was fantastic! Despite the fact that his dad was there he could just sit back, drink some drinks, and loosen up. He had always been such an uptight person, but once he got that first alcoholic root beer float in him he couldn’t stop. Jimothan obliged and indulged his sons drinking, happy to see him so carefree for once in his adult life, making him floats and spirits and those weird little drinks with the flashing multicolored ice cubes.

At the rate he was going, Parsley was putting Jerafina to shame, she watched him wordlessly as he chugged and sipped at cocktail after cocktail; his eyes opening a little bit more, the grin on his face becoming dumber and dopier, his face becoming more flushed, at some point he started to feel too hot and he had removed his suitcoat to show off his flashy bright red dress shirt and disheveled black tie.

“Ouuuugggh, I feel so goooooood” Parsley slurred as he drank a shot of peach ciroc, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth upturned into a dumb smile. It was clear that he was one of those types of drunks who turned into a total dumbass. He didn’t remember how many drinks he had had, but amidst the haze, he heard the muffled voice of his dad tell him that that shot of ciroc would be his last for the night. Jimothan may have been his father, but he had to abide by the Lounges drink limit.

With a hiccup he stumbled around the bar, everything around him was spinning, the music coming from the jukebox sounded distorted and strange. He felt a feeling stir in his loins, pressure, pressure and tingling that made him giggle and cross his legs.

Parsley had to pee

Inebriated, Parsley only hummed goofily and bit his lip, his smile growing wider. He didn’t really need to pee, he could hold it, he was fine! It didn’t even feel that bad!

“Daaaaaaad” He hiccupped, waving his hand slowly at Jimothan, who just looked at him while wiping a beer mug “Dad...I loooove you... I gotta peeeeee ”

Jimothan smirked and tried to hold back a laugh, the boy couldn’t handle his booze but he was so glad to hear those words from him after all these years. He gave him a little wave and a smile and went back to tending to the other patrons at the bar, unaware of that last part he said, if he had spoken a little louder then he would have given him the bathroom key.

Wait, did he need to pee or did he not need to pee? Ooh, his bladder felt so funny, like a balloon pushing on his insides, his legs crossed tighter and he gave a shaky little laugh as he drunkenly smacked the bar

“Igottapehhhh…” Parsley murmured, drawing the ire of the other patrons, he was starting to create a disturbance.

Though he was his son, Jimothan couldn’t let this go on, he should have stopped him before the ciroc shots but until now, he had a little more faith in him.

“Son, that’s enough” he spoke sternly and authoritatively, which made Parsley shrink back a little, looking at him like a drunk puppy “Go get some rest, curfew is in an hour, you know how Doctor Habit is about that”

“MAN SHCREW HABBIT INEEDTOPHHH”

“Alright that’s it, out you go boy, you’re making a scene!”

Parsley struggled as Jimothan grabbed him by the wrist and started leading him out of the lounge, forced to uncross his legs, he could feel the weight of all his piss pushing on him and threatening to spill out.

“Uh-ohhhh…”

Parsley’s pants grew dark around his crotch, wetness running down both of his pantlegs with a hissing noise and a drip drip dripping once it reached the floor; pooling around his shoes while Jimothan pulled him forward, unaware of what was happening. Euphoria washed over Parsley as the urine just kept flowing, all that alcohol coming right back out of him and onto the floor; which caused other patrons to gasp and murmur.

All Parsley did was guffaw and hiccup until he actually looked down and saw all the pee on the floor and felt how wet his pants were. He was dizzy, cotton-mouthed, and now all wet and uncomfortable. He did not like it whatsoever. He whined and pulled back from Jimothan’s grip, tears welling up in his eyes until they spilled over, unable to contain himself.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”

Jimothan quickly turned around once he heard his son begin to wail, the sight of the urine on the Lounge floor took him aback far more than the sight of Parsley crying like a baby, his face was so red and snot and drool leaked from his drunken face. Shit, what should he do? This kind of was his fault?

“T-There there boy, it’s a-alright” Jimothan stuttered, careful not to step in the urine as he gave Parsley a little shoulder pat, the touch made his crying quiet down into whimpers and sniffles “Shhhhh, go upstairs and get cleaned up, i’ll clean up down here, everyone knows you’re very drunk right now, they know this isn’t how you usually are”

“Uuuuuuuhhhuhuhhh” Parsley whined and rubbed at his eyes “Daaaaaaaad i’m sorryyyyyyy I just had to peeeeeee”

“I see that, get out of here and go upstairs”

When he saw Parsley pitifully shamble his way up the stairs he groaned, pinching his forehead and going to the bathroom to grab a mop, this was a time when he wished that Wallus was still around.


End file.
